vroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vroom: The Drama. Chapter Seven
Opti didn't know what to do after the whole ordeal at the restaurant. His face was now swollen from the hit to the face Henri had given him earlier that night, but he didn't care. He knew that Melissa probably wouldn't even want to be friends with him anymore after tonight. He knew that Melissa and Henri were very close cousins, and if he didn't approve of him, this would probably influence her to stop being friends with him. What a horrible night this had become. Opti didn't know where else to go but stop at a bar on the way home. Maybe if he got drunk enough, he wouldn't be able to feel the searing pain in his face for the rest of the night. "A whiskey please, leave the bottle," Opti told the bartender. He didn't care how drunk he got tonight as long as he could forget what had happened tonight. Getting beat up by a 16 year old? He couldn't bear to think what his friends would say. He should have fought back instead of letting the little brat attack him, but that would have alarmed Melissa even more. Maybe his lack of aggression would help with winning her back. Hopefully. "Whoa buddy. Is your face okay?" the bartender asked as he set a glass and the bottle in front of Opti. "It was a rough night," Opti told the bartender. This was exactly what he needed, someone to vent to. "The girl I love doesn't love me back," he continued. "If I had a nickel for every time a guy like you has sat exactly where you are and said the exact same thing," the bartender said. Opti looked up at him for the first time, before him stood a giant yam. Opti was a little startled at first; maybe Henri had done some damage to his skull. "The name's Yam," the bartender continued. He started to wipe down the counter beside Opti. "Don't ask me what a Yam's doing here in the city. All I'll say is that I ain't got no gender but even if I did I wouldn't tell just no one. I used to be a farmer, why I got some mighty strong farmer strength, but I came here. I didn't want to work no more in a meat packaging plant," Yam said. "Oh, well alright then," Opti replied, too distraught to really realize the absurdity of the whole situation. "I'm Opti," Opti said after gulping down his first glass of whiskey. "Well Opti, slow down there. I've seen a many men drink their whiskey too fast and it ain't a good outcome. I'll tell you, my face when they get drunk so fast and they ain't got no idea what they're doing anymore. I'll tell you, many men use whiskey to forget, just be careful not to forget too much," Yam said. "There's an old legend, you know Lord Rassilon school, not very far from here?" "I used to go there," Opti said. "Well the guy the damned school is named after. Well he was a drunk, but before then he was a good guy. Did a lot of great things in the community. Why he got a school named after him, but one day, he tried whiskey. And he drank it like water. Right away, a whole bottle was gone, and then another. He drank a lot, didn't know how was able to function but he still did. But you be careful, don't drink too much," Yam said. Opti didn't know why Yam, the bartender was telling him this. He wasn't planning on coming back every night to drink a bottle of whiskey, but he appreciated the caution from the large talking vegetable. He drank another glass. Opti didn't usually drink and even if he did he never drank whiskey. But there was something about the burning down his throat that the drink left, that left him wanting more and more with every glass. "Opti?" a voice said from behind him. It took him a little while to register that he was being called, but by then the source of the voice had already moved beside him. "Opti? Oh my god. Did you finish this whole bottle by yourself?" the voice said. It was a feminine voice but when he looked up he couldn't make out who the person was. "You smell nice..." "Opti, I'm driving you home," the voice continued. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up. "Thanks Yam," the voice said. "No problem Katy, real nice of you to take care of him. You know him? He's been here all night drinking his sorrows away," he heard Yam say. Katy? Who the hell was Katy? It didn't matter to him at this point. He just wanted to sleep right now and if Katy could bring him home, it was fine with him. Opti felt himself being placed in a seat. "Are you sure it's okay if we leave his car here overnight?" Opti heard Katy say. Leave his car overnight? No, he could drive him, he was fine. "I can- I can- drive back to... back to," Opti tried to say towards the two blurry figures before him. "Shh, Opti. No, you can't drive," he heard the girl say. "Are you sure you can drive, Katy? You've had a few beers yourself." "It's okay, I've had a lot less than him and it's better than having Opti drive himself home." What a nice lady this Katy person was. Maybe he should get to know her instead of Melissa. "You're pretty," Opti said drunkenly. "Shhh," Katy replied. She couldn't believe she was driving her best friend's ex, but she couldn't just leave him at the bar. But once Katy sat down in the driver's seat, she realized that she might be a little too drunk to drive all the way back to his house. "Crap," she murmured under her breath. What did she do now? It was 3 in the morning and she knew no one could come and pick him up. The only option that the slightly drunk Katy could see was to have Opti stay over at her house. Her apartment was much closer and she would be able to drive safely back there. As she started the car, she couldn't help by notice how attractive Opti really was. His eyes were half closed as he lay limp in the passenger seat. Good, once they got home, he would probably fall right asleep. It was only a 10 minute drive from the bar back to Katy's apartment, but by the time they had pulled into the underground parking lot, her last beer was starting to kick in. "You know, I don't know you but you're real pretty lady. We should get maaaaried and then," Opti started to say as she guided him into the apartment lobby. He was incredibly loud but thankfully they were almost there. It took a lot of strength for Katy to guide Opti back to her apartment but she managed it. She couldn't help but notice how good he smelt. Then she noticed the giant bump Opti had on his temple. "Opti... did you get into a fight?" she slurred. Katy opened her door while Opti leaned against her. "Yeah, I got... hit in the... uhh face," he said. "You're really pretty," he said advancing towards Katy. When Katy managed to unlock her door, she guided Opti into her home and plopped him down on the living room couch. Katy was very intoxicated now. It was a miracle that she was sober enough to have driven home. Yam did not really see how many beers she had at the bar otherwise there was no way he would have let her drive home. She stumbled into her room and started to undress. Her clothes were so tight that she couldn't wait to be free from their restricting nature. "Katy, baby, I love you," Opti yelled from the living room. He had somehow managed to stand up by himself and was slowly walking towards her bedroom. "Opti, stop," she yelled from her room. She was naked standing in the corner of her room, but she knew that she wanted Opti. That's all she wanted right now, to be with someone as good looking as Opti. Bridget had told her how good of a lover he was, and she was always bit jealous that she could have such a steady relationship while she went from guy to guy. Just this one time, she just wanted to know the pleasure that Bridget had so often described to her. By the time Opti had found his way to his room, Katy was lying on her bed, completely naked. She was so beautiful, he wanted her so bad. He walked towards the bed while taking his clothes off. This was what he needed, a beautiful girl to take his mind off of everything. * * * << Chapter Six Chapter Eight >> Category:Stories